1. Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device having a contact structure and a metal-semiconductor compound, a method of fabricating the same, and an electronic device and electronic system employing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With high integration of semiconductor devices, unexpected problems occur due to reducing the dimensions of components constituting the semiconductor devices.